Marco
Summary As commander of the first division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. In addition, he is also one of the top four commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, making him one of the top four fighters on board under Whitebeard himself. Profile Name: Marco Alias: Marco the Phoenix Series: One Piece Gender: Male Classification: Human, 1st Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Mythological Zoan Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid), Winged Flight, Haki (Busōshoku Haki), Transformation (Phoenix) Attack Potency: Island level+ (he is able to tango with Kizaru on even ground) Range: Extended human melee range Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (without a doubt in the quadruple digits, Marco was easily capable of intercepting attacks from Kizaru) Durability: Island level+, potentially higher considering the limits of his regeneration (withstood a magma fist to the face from Akainu, a punch from Garp and tanked Kizaru's Yata no Kagami as well two lasers from him without the use of his DF ability, also his regeneration makes him very hard to kill, a significant amount of energy is required to override it) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ Striking Strength: Class EJ+ (able to trade blows with Kizaru, blocked an attack from Akainu, also split Aokiji's Ice Saber in two with a single kick) Stamina: Vastly superhuman+ (possess exceptional stamina and endurance, as he took several laser beams from Kizaru and was still seen standing without showing any signs of being severely damaged (a noteworthy achievement, as he was unable to regenerate due to Seastone handcuffs), weaker characters were also able to continuously battle for five days, his regeneration further compliments his stamina) Intelligence: Adept and battle-hardened fighter with decades of combat experience in the feral New World, being the first division commander of the WB pirates means strategic knowledge of warfare and he knows how to lead an armada, keeps his cool so is able to think clearly while still be effective in combat Standard Equipment: N/A Weaknesses: As a Devil Fruit user, Marco is incapable of swimming, and he becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. Notable Techniques: *'Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Marco is not one of these people. **'Busōshoku Haki' (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Phoenix Transformation': Marco ate a Devil Fruit referred to as a Mythical Zoan type, which is an immensely unique type of Zoan Devil Fruit said to be even rarer than Logia. His Devil Fruit enables him to transform into a phoenix. It is because of this ability that he is identified as "Marco the Phoenix". **'Phoenix Regeneration': Using the power of his Devil Fruit, Marco is capable of regenerating from ordinarily lethal attacks like a phoenix being reborn. **'Partial Transformation': Marco has shown the ability to only partially turn into a phoenix; growing claws and wings while maintaining a human body. List of Wins/Victories: Jellal Fernandez (Fairytail) Jellal Fernandez Profile List of Loses/Defeats: List of Draws/Inconclusive: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Users